Today Was A Fairytale
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: *We Three Kings Reboot* Brooke and Clay have been dating for six months. With plans to spend Christmas together they appear unstoppable - that is until Clay gets an urgent call saying he must return home at once. Desperate to save face with Brooke he invites her to go with him, there is only one catch.. He isn't exactly who he claims to be. Can their love weather one big secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a quick message. I took _We Three Kings_ down about four months ago to focus on my other outstanding stuff and I couldn't get in the mood to work on a holiday story when it was almost February, plus whenever I read through it, I just felt like something was missing. :-/ I was re-reading it recently and figured out what it needed so here it is with tons of revisions and a brand spanking new name. :) With my renewed vision I estimate this story to be about 20 - 25 chapters. So for your reading pleasure I announce Christmas in July! Woo-hoo! Thanks for reading as always!**

 **-Krystal**

 **Today Was A Fairytale**

 **Summary:** When Brooke Davis agreed to a date with Clay Evans she had no idea they would still be together six months later. With Christmas around the corner Brooke has invited him to partake in a family tradition that she has been a part of for years. After Clay agrees to attend, Brooke plans to make their first Christmas together a memorable one… That is until Clay's father calls with news that tilts their world on it's axis and demands he return home, prompting Clay to invite Brooke home for the holidays. The only problem is Clay has a secret he's been holding onto since before they met, can their love survive or will it crack under the pressure of one big lie? Brooke/Clay with Naley, Lucas/Lindsey, possible Jeyton and some original characters. Stay tuned…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related, if I did the show would have gone in a different direction. Title is the song _Today Was A Fairytale_ by Taylor Swift.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 ***Seven Months Ago***

"So this is what fancy NBA money gets you?" Clay grinned as he walked inside Nathan and Haley's new house, "Nice, very nice."

"Please Clay we have all seen the beach house you bought when your fee cleared," Nathan laughed. Nathan and Clay met freshman year at Duke University, they quickly became thick as thieves; dorm pranks, fraternity parties, the whole college experience. When it came time for Nathan to secure an agent before the NBA draft he turned to his _unofficial_ Scott brother - Clayton Evans.

"It _does_ pay to be your agent," Clay whistled as he looked around the expansive living space framed by a large stone fireplace. He opened his mouth to speak again when a beautiful brunette in a red string bikini came inside and took his breath away.

"Hey hot shot," She smiled while wrapping herself in a towel, "Tutor mom sent me in here to let you know that Jamie needs more sun screen."

Clay was at a loss for words, 'her body was exquisite,' he thought, 'but her face...' He came back to reality when he saw her mouth moving and realized she was speaking to him, "Wait, I'm sorry what did you say? Sometimes," He stuck a finger in his ear and shook his head, "I suffer from tinnitus and it makes it impossible to hear anything."

She kinked her eyebrow at him, "Tinnitus huh?" she turned to Nathan, who simply laughed and shrugged his shoulders, not offering Clay any sort of assistance. The silence was now almost deafening, she turned back to Clay and extended her hand, "I'm Brooklyn Davis, you must be..."

"Clay Evans," Clay choked as he coughed to conceal his cracking voice. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' He screams in his head, 'pull it together Clay.' He was wrestling with how to be cool when he quickly determined that wasn't going to happen anytime soon based off of the confused look now spread across Brooke's face.

"I thought you said he was a dynamite agent," Brooke giggled, "How did he negotiate your new contracts if he doesn't know how to string together a coherent sentence?" Brooke readjusted her towel and looked out at the back yard, figuring out the best way to extricate herself from this overly awkward situation.

Clay smiled, he liked her feisty attitude, "I am dynamite." Clay paused, "At _all_ things sweetheart." He winked and gave her one of his signature megawatt smiles.

Brooke mouth turned into a smirk and she nodded her head before turning back to the sliding door, "Well take care of our hot shot will you dynamo he has a family to support." Brooke smiled and Clay noticed three dimples appear on her cheeks and chin, "Don't forget the sunscreen Nate, if Jamie burns it will be your ass in a sling for sure." She furrowed her brow at Clay, "It was nice to meet you I guess."

Clay watched as Brooke sauntered out to the backyard. When Clay was sure Brooke was out of earshot he spoke again, "Nathan please tell me that girl is single and I'll do your next deal for free." Clay begged the answer would be yes.

"She is," Nathan paused and patted his back, "But she is too much for you man. You don't stand a chance."

* * *

 _Hello lovelies!_

 _I know I mostly blog about fashion and styling types but if you learn nothing this year know this - the most important part of your home's holiday ensemble is the tree. In fashionista speak you wouldn't pair a couture Balmain dress with a ratty bra and dingy panties would you? Yeah... I didn't think so. Before you select the perfect tree to suit your needs you need to ask yourself are you more real or fake? Do you prefer the overwhelming scent of pine or the odd aroma of plastic? Personally I love a good fake tree, they have certainly come a long way since the good old days of metallic gray aluminium trees. A realistic faux pine tree can set you back several hundred dollars but I promise you they are well worth it. The more expensive ones are even equipped with color changing twinkle lights pre-strung and mood music to really get your party started. However, if you are more of a a real girl may I suggest going to your local tree farm and splurging on a potted tree. Typically the tree company will deliver the tree of your choosing and return to pick it back up after the new year. Personally I like this option because it's green and you get to watch your tree grow and grow. If you like to cut down your own tree or go to a tree lot may I suggest cutting off an additional half inch circle from the stump before placing the tree in your stand at home? Bring the circle home and use a drill to make a small hole somewhere along the bark line and write (or etch, or burn) the year on it for a beautiful Christmas keepsake._ _Join me next time when I discuss my fool proof way to string tree lights, ornament placement, color themes and tinsel. What's old is new again - does that include the sparkling silver strands of material or not? Stay tuned!_

 _Lady Penelope_

* * *

 ***December 2016***

Brooke stood in the window facing Main Street, putting the finishing touches on the new Christmas display, it was December 2nd and Brooke was feeling the need for some holiday cheer. She jumped when she heard a knock at the window, she peaked around the tree and spotted Clay, her boyfriend of six months. "I'll be right there," she pressed her fingers to her lips and placed them against the glass before heading to the door. She unlocked it and giggled when Clay pulled her into his arms, "When did you get home dynamo?"

Clay kissed her before giving her an answer, "I thought I would surprise you." Clay looked around the shop, "This place looks great. I imagine this is what the North Pole looks like all year round." The window Brooke came out of was decorated with an over-sized tree and twinkle lights, there was garland swag hanging from the desk that housed the cash register, snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling and there was a plush stuffed Santa Claus sitting on the back bookcase overlooking the entire space, "You've been busy, is the purple dress in the window a new design?"

"It's plum actually," Brooke corrected, "And yes I just finished it this morning. I know red and green are traditional but I fell in love with this piece of iridescent fabric, so something had to be done and a dress was born."

Clay stopped in front of the dress form and spun it around, "It's great. I'm going to need one in my size though, there is no way this one is going to fit. Broad shoulders and all."

Victoria Davis cleared her throat, "I didn't realize we had company. Hello Clay dear, that color would do nothing for your figure. Brooke, Macy's is on the phone they want to discuss carrying a dress line next spring."

"Coming mother," Brooke frowned.

"None of that, frowning causes wrinkles and since you are completely against Botox let's keep the frowning to a minimum." Victoria Davis instinctively touched her own artificially smooth face, "It's going to take a lot more than a boutique here in Snooze Hill to get Clothes Over Bros. off the ground."

"I know, I'll be right there." Brooke kissed Clay timidly because she knew her mother was watching, "After this call I'll meet you at the beach house. We have some weekend details to sort out."

"Scott Christmas Kickoff, I wouldn't miss it." Clay smiled.

Brooke turned to face him once more before heading to the back room, "I know the new _Walking Dead_ issue came out today, try not to get too crazy about it alright, it's just a comic book. I mean when the show ended on a cliffhanger last season I thought you were going to have a bloody stroke."

Clay put his hand to his heart, "That hurts baby. Right here, first the disappointment in _Batman vs. Superman_ , now _Walking Dead_ is just a comic book and Negan finally shows up wielding Lucille like a fucking madman and they end it on a cliffhanger, what is up with that? They baited us all for the ratings, it's bullshit."

"It's just a television show, those people aren't real." Brooke reasoned.

"Just a television show," Clay said in a flabbergasted tone, "That's it, I might have to trade you in Miss Davis, there is a fan girl out there somewhere just waiting for a piece of this." Clay motioned to his toned physique.

Brooke giggled and shook her head, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She blew him a kiss, "I love you dynamo."

"And I you." Clay winked before heading back out into the balmy December weather. Clay felt his pocket vibrate, he took out the phone and immediately recognized the number, "Hello father."

"Clayton I have some news," His father began.

"What is it, I usually hear from your secretary." Clay mocked, "It must be serious."

"It's your mother, her health has taken an unexpected turn. We would like it if you came home for Christmas, the doctors suspect this one may be her last." His father said into the receiver.

At his father's revelation Clay stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and sucked in a deep breath, "Where is Sam?"

"Samuel is looking forward to seeing you." His father paused without answering the question, "Percy and the jet will be in Tree Hill tomorrow evening."

"That isn't enough time," Clay whined, "I already have plans this weekend that I cannot cancel. I can fly home on Monday, that's the earliest I can get a way, I only just got home this morning."

"Clayton," His father's tone changed to a more stern one, "Percy and the jet will be in Tree Hill tomorrow, we can do this the easy way and you meet Percy at the airport or I can make a few calls, have a team of police officers show up at that beach shack of yours and carry you out." His father paused, "Or perhaps you would prefer I send a squad to the home of Brooke Davis."

"No," Clay answered instantly before huffing, "I'll meet Percy and the jet tomorrow."

"I knew you would understand reason Clayton, see you soon."

* * *

"Can you believe Brooke is bringing Clay to the Scott Christmas Kickoff?" Nathan asked as he pulled the Christmas decorations from the rafters, "She has _never_ brought anyone before." Nathan huffed, "Ever."

"You act like she's bringing a stranger, it's Clay for crying out loud." Haley glared as she counted the boxes, "You're missing three green totes."

"We have enough Christmas decorations to fill up fifteen of those bins?" Nathan whined. "No wonder it takes till the middle of January to get it all taken back down."

"Hush it you," Haley stuck her tongue out at him, "Christmas is your favorite holiday, it's because of you we all get together in the first place."

"That isn't technically true." Nathan brought down the remaining three boxes. "Our first Christmas as a married couple would have been a disaster had Brooke and Lucas not come over and insisted we rally. You know Davis and Christmas - they're practically synonymous with each other." 'Then it just became a tradition, no matter where life took us December was our time to catch up and be a family.' Nathan told himself, "We haven't added someone new to the mix in a few years. The last newbie was Lindsey, we couldn't exclude her when Lucas put a ring on it. I'm not that heartless."

"Why hasn't Clay ever come before now?" Haley wondered, "He's been one of your best friends since your freshman year of college."

"He's always just gone home for the holidays." Nathan shrugged, "It's going to be strange having him here though. Does this mean it's getting serious with him and Brooke? They've only been together a few months." Nathan reminds her in a protecting tone.

"I don't know," Haley said with a telling smile, "Don't make that face, I know you have looked after Brooke like a little sister since grade school, but she is more than capable of taking care of herself. It's just nice to see her settled, after her and Lucas broke up in high school she has had the worst taste in men and they never stuck around long enough to prove otherwise."

Nathan folded up the ladder and grabbed a bottle of water out of the retro refrigerator in the garage. "Yuck, don't even remind me those jerks. In all seriousness her and Clay have only been seeing each other about six months Haley, do you really think it's that consequential already."

"I do," Haley picked up a tote and headed for the front door, "Brooke is beyond excited that he is going to be in town for the beginning of our Christmas season." She put the box of ornaments down in the living room and waited for Nathan to sit down on the couch. She sat next to him and snuggled into his chest, "He's the guy for her Nathan, so please do your best this weekend and don't fuss about him being here."

"I love Clay, he's my boy Haley." Nathan leaned over and kissed her square on the lips, "But if he hurts Brooke I'm gonna-"

"Beat his face in." Haley finished. "I know."

* * *

So what did you all think? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know what you liked by writing a review.

Thanks in advance!

Krystal

 **Author's Note Part 2:** Shout out once more to Callison, I read your story _Unforgettable_ then I became obsessed with writing a Brooke/Clay story. I hope you read this and like it at least half as much as I liked yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

 _Hello my lovelies!_

 _Now that we have given our trees (real or faux) time to settle and fluff up, it is time for us to select a color scheme and overall theme of your Christmas. My personal favorite for this season is peacock feathers. I plan on decorating one of my trees - yes you read that correctly - with the rich blues, teals, greens and purples seen typically on the plumage of the very regal peacock. Select this theme and I guarantee you your tree will be anything but traditional. If you aren't as adventurous as yours truly that's alright too, you can never go wrong with a candy candy theme, or a simple red and green ornament scheme or one of my personal favorites a white winter theme. Being from a beach town on the coast of sunny North Carolina I haven't had a snowy Christmas in at least a decade, fingers crossed this year will be my year. It's also important to remember the children in your lives this holiday season, my nephew buys me a new ornament for my tree every year and I display each and every one of them proudly. Growing up my mother had several trees, indoor and out - and one tree was always designated as "my" tree and it was decked out with a tree topper of my choosing and displayed all of my homemade school ornaments and keepsakes I collected throughout my childhood. For my older readers this is a great hand-me-down for when children leave your nest to feather their own. My first Christmas away from home didn't feel so lonely when I was able to look at my very own tree decorated with my precious ornaments._

 _Tune in next time for information on present placement, when to put gifts under the tree, what to wear when you meet your significant other's parents for the first time and an absolutely delicious hostess gift sure to make any future mother in law swoon._

 _Lady Penelope_

 _P.S. Please be sure to participate in our tinsel tally. I am dying to hear where all of you fall on the matter._

* * *

Two hours later Clay heard a key in the door and knew it was Brooke, he had been alone with this thoughts since he got off the phone with his father and now he was more anxious than anything else. He had been harboring a secret and he wasn't sure how she was going to react when he told her, 'she would be well within her rights to just sever ties with me completely,' Clay told himself, 'Why hadn't I told her before now?' He wondered, but deep down he knew the answer - he didn't want to loose her and telling her the truth meant that was a real possibility. Brooke came inside and placed her purse on the side board in the hallway, "How was your meeting with Macy's?" Clay asked, trying to steady his voice.

Brooke looked at him and put her hands on her hips, "What did you do Clay Evans? I can feel it my bones, something isn't right mister so start talking."

"I didn't do anything," Clay fidgeted. "Are you hungry? I made bread pudding. I thought we could have brunch; a couple mimosas - with fresh squeezed orange juice, a broccoli quiche and bread pudding with bourbon sauce."

Brooke arched her eyebrow, "Alright now I really know that you did something that you feel the need to _atone_ for. The last time you made me bread pudding it was when you accidentally put my sketches through the paper shredder. And did you say you made a quiche?" Clay nodded, "Are you having an affair? Tell me where the bitch lives Clayton I'm not in any mood for small talk." Brooke placed her hands on her hips and started drumming her manicured hands on her taut waistline.

"God no," Clay spit before he let out an uncomfortable chuckle, "Nothing is wrong, I just missed you and I know you _love_ my bread pudding." Clay leaned on his hands so Brooke wouldn't see them trembling before he continued, "The quiche wasn't _technically_ made today, I already had one in the freezer."

Brooke arched an eyebrow again and shook her head, "I do love your bread pudding, it's better than sex."

"Hey, I'm standing right here." Clay relaxed a little. Brooke was an amazing girlfriend and their playful banter was really beginning to grow on him.

"So let's say I continue this charade of yours for a little while until you have worked up the courage to tell me what's going on." Brooke crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, "What's in it for me?"

"I already made you bread pudding woman." Clay pouted, "What more could you possibly want?"

"If that's the only thing on the table," Brooke paused, "I think I'll pass and head on home." She stepped back and laughed at the hurt expression on Clay's face, "No pouting, I want a piece of that waiting for me when I come back from freshening up," She put her hands on his chest, "And then you are going to tell me what is bothering you, no games today please. I missed you and I really want to get right down to showing you how much," Brooke said seductively before she kissed him and hurried down the hallway.

Clay set the table and removed the cinnamon roll bread pudding from the oven and placed it on a trivet on the counter to cool. "Do you want ice cream?" Clay yelled down the hallway.

"Please." Brooke responded. Brooke reemerged from the hall, "That smells delicious, I am positively ravenous." Brooke sat down at the table across from Clay, "So you can't come with me to Scott Christmas Kickoff? That's what all of this is about right?"

"You are partially correct," Clay said as he reached for her hand. "I have to go home, my mother is in poor health and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

"I would love to, I'm sorry about your mother - has she been sick long?" Brooke took a bite and moaned out in delight, "Is that what this was for? Seems a bit excessive for the obligatory meet and greet with your folks don't you think?"

"Well," Clay gulped, "There is something about my family I haven't told you baby."

Brooke took another bite, "You're like the family in that scary Rob Zombie movie right... House of a something or other? Dead people, lots of clowns."

"No," Clay choked on a piece of bread pudding, "My family is wealthy, extremely wealthy."

Brooke nodded, "I knew that already. You wear a vintage Rolex Clay, and this house is unreal. There is no way you bought it with your very first agent's commission, unless you were mortgaged to the hilt and drowning in debt. But I have seen how you are with money, there is no way that's a possibility. My family has money too, I didn't bring it up because I didn't think we were that serious yet."

Clay wasn't sure why but Brooke's last statement stung a little, 'She was right, there is no doubt in my mind that she's the one, I am completely and unequivocally in love with her' he thought, 'But we have only been dating for six months, neither of us are close to our families why would it have come up before now?' "We haven't talked much about where I am from have we?"

"No," Brooke questioned, "You told me you were from a small island off the coast of Canada, in the Northwest Passage I believe. It seems to bother you whenever I ask about it..." Brooke suddenly felt uneasy. "So I didn't press you for details."

Clay rubbed her hand in the hopes of settling her nerves. "That's right, I am from the Island of Skogonia, it's just outside the Northwest Passage." Clay took a deep breath, "This last part I need to just say without you interrupting me." Brooke nodded and Clay continued, "My family isn't just wealthy Brooke, we are _royalty._ I am a prince as a matter of fact, my parents are the King and Queen of Skogonia."

Brooke dropped her fork and brought her hands to her mouth, "Wait a minute... What?"

"I am a prince-" Clay started.

"No I got that part," Brooke uttered, "If your parents are the King and Queen that means you are like a prince _prince_. You're in a line of succession?"

"That is correct," Clay responded quickly, "I am currently third in line to the throne behind my father, the king and my older brother Sam. I have been lovingly referred to as the spare since the day I was born."

Brooke stood up and went to the kitchen and poured herself a full glass from the champagne bottle Clay had opened, "So why are you here and not in Skogonia?"

"Our kingdom only has about 10,000 residents, my parents thought it was important that we experienced the outside world away from the crown and the island. I went to private school and had tutors, so did Sam, and when it came time to pursue a collegiate degree I got accepted to Duke University and that's where I went. As you know Nathan and I were roommates freshman year, the agent job was just a happy accident." Clay motioned for Brooke to rejoin him at the table.

Brooke waved him off and took another sip of her champagne, "Does Nathan know? Where are your handlers? There are always pictures of Wills and Harry with big scary bodyguards. I'm your girlfriend Clay I think I would have noticed if you had a bodyguard lurking around all the time."

"I don't presently have a security detail. I check in regularly with Marjorie, my father's secretary. Most people have never even heard of Skogonia, so my parents were comfortable with the risk to ensure that I got to experience some normalcy while I was stateside. And to answer your question, Nathan doesn't know, you are the first person in North Carolina I have told." Clay paused, "I have the orange juice over here honey, why don't you come back to the table and I'll make you a mimosa."

"No thank you," Brooke finished off the contents of her flute, topped herself off and said from the counter, "Champagne is just fine, no need for the orange juice."

Brooke stopped talking and the silence was making Clay want to scream, "Say something please honey, I never meant to hurt you." Clay stood up and walked around the counter.

Brooke looked at Clay vacantly and nodded again. She had been angry before but knowing now that Nathan didn't know truly enraged her, 'Who does that?' She thought to herself, 'They have been best friends for almost seven years,' "I think I should go." Brooke said curtly as she finished her second glass.

"Brooke you have been drinking, I can drive you home." Clay offered.

Brooke shook her head rapidly, "No thank you. I think I'll just call for an Uber, I don't need you to drive me anywhere your majesty." Brooke headed down the hallway to retrieve her things and wipe away the few tears she had tried so desperately to contain. She walked to the front door, "Goodbye Clay."

* * *

"Brooke honey, I am sorry I lied to you." Clay furrowed his brow at the sight of Brooke sitting on his front porch angry, "I am going to give you all the space you need, but please tell me this isn't over. I love you and I need you in my life, you have to forgive me." He walked over and sat down next to her, it was like a punch to the gut when he saw her tear stained cheeks, "I am just going to pack a bag and I will be out of your hair for a few days. When I get back, we can sort this all out if you still want to be in this relationship with me."

"When are you leaving?" Brooke asked with a sniffle.

"Percy and the jet will be here tomorrow evening." Clay reached for her hand and she moved out of his grasp and slapped him away.

"Percy and the jet will be here tomorrow evening," Brooke repeated with an eye roll.

"I am so sorry Brooke, I know that I lied to you." Clay said in a disheartened voice, "I love you so much and I have wanted to tell you so many times. But it never seemed like the right moment, please believe me when I say that now I wish I could go back to our first date and tell you the truth. Even if it meant that our first date was also our last because I would have sounded like a psychopath, at least then you would have known and we wouldn't be right here, right now."

Brooke cracked a smile, "To be frank, I would have thought it was some kind of a pick up line." She relaxed slightly, "I love you too, honestly this is all just a bit of a shock. I never would have guessed the royalty thing in a million years. I just thought you weren't close with your family, which would make you like half the population and the aesthetic of this place doesn't exactly lend itself to the displaying of family pictures and other mementos. So there goes the tell-tale signs of hey Brooke you're dating a prince, I'm guessing I would have had some questions if I found a picture of you wearing a crown or something."

Clay laughed, 'she was right, I live in a generic giant glass box.' "This place is cold isn't it? Not anything like your place."

"Nope, my bungalow is cozy and lived in. Now I know why we never stay at my place, I bet your bedroom back home in Skogonia is the size of my entire house." Brooke giggled and her skin burned from the two glasses of champagne she drank to take the edge off the princely news.

Clay wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and kissed her shoulder, "So does this mean that you want to come home with me after all?"

"I cannot believe I am saying this but yes I still want to go with you. Do you have a secret family in Skogonia I should be worried about? Because now is the time to clue me in, if I am nothing more than concubine number 11 I need to know." Brooke asked and Clay responded by nibbling on her neck, "Then I am coming with you. This entire situation is very surreal, but you can be certain of one thing Clay Evans, I love you and if loving you means loving a prince. I think I can suffer through it."

Clay pulled her into his arms and kissed her with every fiber of his being, "I love you so much. You are going to love Skogonia I promise."

"Sure I will, if it's so wonderful why are you in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked with a wrinkle of her nose.

"That's simple, _you_ are in Tree Hill beautiful." Clay grinned before placing another kiss on Brooke's soft lips. "Now I need your help, I just came back from a road trip and I don't think I have any clean clothes that my parents will approve of. I mean I have the time to do some laundry-"

"No," Brooke interrupted with a giggle, "No you probably don't, unless your parents are alright with you wearing holey t-shirts and flip flops everywhere."

"Nope," Clay laughed, "Even the spare has to have it together. We wouldn't want the townspeople to talk about my shabby demeanor would we?"

Brooke smiled, "That would be a disgrace of epic proportions, you're already showing up with a commoner. I think a shopping trip is in your future dynamo. Time to break out some of that royal money."

Clay pouted, "Do we have to? I can just do some laundry. You know how I feel about shopping. "

"I do," Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and headed back inside, "The same way I do about comics."

* * *

Peyton's phone jingled with a text message; _See you ladies tomorrow morning - Clay and I have some news._ Peyton narrowed her eyes in confusion, without hesitating she dialed Haley's number.

"Hey Peyt," Haley said into the receiver. "Don't you even think about it mister. Homework, now." Haley watched as Jamie frowned and pulled open his backpack.

"Did you see the text from Brooke?" Peyton wondered while she fidgeted with her wedding rings.

"I was going to call you as soon as I laid Lydia down for her nap. What do you think it's about?" Haley looked over at her eighteen month old daughter dozing off in her pack-n-play. She smiled before adding, "Do you think it's big news or small news?"

"I don't know," Peyton heard Elizabeth crying over the baby monitor, "We will just have to wait until tomorrow because my drama queen woke early from her nap. See you in the morning."

Haley hung up the phone and placed a small crocheted blanket over Lydia's chubby thighs. She picked up the baby toys that were strewn on the floor and headed to the kitchen table to help Jamie with his homework. "So Jamie let's see what we have today," Haley opened his blue 2-pocket plastic homework folder and took out the three sheets of homework for tonight. "You want to start with your writing assignment kiddo?"

"Can't I go play with Chester for a few hours and come back to my homework?" Jamie flashed his mom a smile the Scott men were famous for.

"Nope," Haley shook her head, "Homework first, then you get to enjoy your entire weekend." Haley laughed at Jamie's pout face, 'He's 6 and in the first grade, why is this already such a struggle?' Haley asked herself before squeezing Jamie's hand, "Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake are coming over tomorrow. Uncle Lucas and Miss Lindsey too."

"I know Scott Christmas Kickoff," Jamie grumbled. "Do we have to do this already? Christmas is so dumb."

"What's the matter, did something happen at school?" Haley asked with a frown, "If you really don't want to start decorating tomorrow I can have Grandma Deb come pick you up."

Jamie shrugged, "Chuck told me today that his mom said there is no Santa Claus."

Haley made a mental note to speak with Jamie's teacher on Monday about Chuck's outburst. "Christmas is all about magic and being with the ones you love. One of those perks is the presents, that's where the enchantment of Santa Claus comes from. We do Christmas bigger than other families because your dad and Auntie Brooke love Christmas so much, but if you would rather just celebrate Christmas one day of the year we can do that too."

Jamie shook his head, "Auntie Brooke is coming tomorrow too?" Haley nodded, "Alright I guess I can be happy about the kickoff, I need some new patches sewed on my cape."

"That's my boy, always the team player." Haley winked, "So writing homework looks like the hardest." Haley looked down at the page, "What do you do after school?" Haley turned the paper towards Jamie and handed him a pencil. "Can you read this for me?"

Jamie looked at the sheet and replied, "Yes, it says after school I…"

"After school you what?" Haley quizzed.

"...Feed Chester." Jamie answered, "and play with Lydia."

"Great, let's write that down." She waited a few minutes for Jamie to finish, "Great, the next one says; What do you like to read?"

"It says I like to read…" Jamie tapped his pencil on the oak table top, "...books; _The Giving Tree, Where the Wild Things Are_ and _Mike Mulligan and His Steam Shovel."_

Haley beamed at her first born as he carefully wrote out his answers, "How about you go upstairs and play with Chester, I need to start dinner. We'll finish up tonight before bedtime." Jamie got up from the table and gave Haley a hug, she rubbed his head, "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too mom," Jamie said before hurrying upstairs to his bunny friend Chester.

* * *

So thoughts? Clay's a prince?! How do you think the rest of the group is going to take the news?

Send me a review to let me know what you're thinking.

Thanks for reading!

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

 _Hello lovelies!_

 _I want to talk about children, personally I am only an auntie at the moment but I think Christmas is mostly for the children in all of our lives. One of the most important thing you can pass along to them is traditions. Every year my nephew comes over to my house and we bake cinnamon ornaments. The recipe I use is simple (1 cup ground cinnamon, 1 tablespoon ground cloves, i tablespoon ground nutmeg, 3/4 cup of applesauce and 2 tablespoons glue) roll them out thin, cut out different shapes and dry in the oven at 200 degrees for approximately two hours. Obviously they aren't edible but they will last all December long. I have even used them as gift tags before, the glue keeps them hard with minimal cracking. Plus who doesn't love the smell of cinnamon? A word of advice - if the children don't belong to you please differ to them on traditions and Santa Claus... All of it. Take it from me I learned that lesson the hard way._

 _So today is the time for a little bit of truth, I just found out that I will be meeting my boyfriend's parents for Christmas. I have never had an issue with parents but I have a feeling this year is going to be different, so do me a favor and send me all of your happy thoughts and good vibes I am going to need all the help I can get._

 _Lady Penelope_

* * *

Clay placed three shopping bags in the already full trunk of his car, "I'm going to feel that when my credit card statement comes in."

Brooke giggled as she got into the passenger seat, "Sure, I saw the color of that American Express card Bruce Wayne. Black cards don't have a limit."

"Limit or no limit I still have to pay for it every month." Clay got in the car and laughed, "Wait a second, did you just compare me to Batman?"

"Yes I did," Brooke smiled, "So is it time for the question and answer portion of the evening yet? I feel like I am about to burst."

Clay turned the key in the ignition and looked at Brooke's smiling face, he was honestly surprised she hadn't started with the questions already. "That's up to you beautiful. Are we finished shopping? We've been out _all_ afternoon."

"Yes," Brooke answered, "Is Clay Evans your real name?"

"Yes and no," Clay replied, "Before I made the move to the United States, it was decided I would not have a security detail. I mentioned that earlier," Brooke nodded in recognition of his statement, "A new, non-royal identity needed to be created almost entirely from scratch. My _royal_ name is His Royal Highness, Prince Clayton Erikson Roderick of Skogonia." Brooke cackled, "I know it's a mouthful. The surname Evans came from my mother's family, my uncle is the Baron of Evanswood, it's a large province on the south side of the island. My brother's name is worse he is known as His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince Samuel Magnus Leif Aleksander of Skogonia. For obvious reasons we prefer to just be known as Clay and Sam."

"Why are you guys named after Leif Erikson?" Brooke questioned.

"The Island of Skogonia was discovered by Leif Erikson during one of his many voyages. That's right baby your man is a descendant of hot vikings, sexy huh?" Clay grinned, "In all seriousness, to my knowledge the last four generations of our male bloodline have been named after him in one way or another, my father's name is Erik actually. Skogonia is mostly wooded, which makes sense because the word _skog_ is Norse for forest."

"Good to know, are you and your family close?" Brooke pushed several strands of hair behind her ear, "I think I have only seen you on the phone with your brother a handful of times and I have never heard you mention your parents until today."

Clay let out a frustrated sigh, "We aren't that kind of family. I told you before when my father wants to know what I'm up to he tells his secretary to call me. My mother has always favored Sam, because unfortunately for me, I remind her too much of her reckless brother Oliver. Last year Marjorie informed me that Queen Ingrid, my mother had been diagnosed with leukemia, and our relationship has been strained - for lack of a better word - ever since."

Brooke reached for his hand, "That's terrible. Have you told your mother how you feel?" 'Victoria could be a horrible mother at times,' Brooke told herself, 'But if someone else told me she had cancer I would be devastated she hadn't told me herself.'

Clay shook his head, "No, our relationship isn't like that." Clay brought Brooke's hand to his mouth and kissed it, "I am hoping to figure everything out when we get there. Any other questions beautiful?"

"Yes, but we can do this later if you would prefer." Brooke frowned.

Clay groaned, "No, now is fine. Sorry to be such a killjoy. Ask away Miss Vale."

Brooke had to think about the reference for a minute, "Miss Vale huh, would that be Miss Vicki Vale?"

Clay pulled into the driveway, "You called me Bruce Wayne it was only fair."

Brooke kissed Clay's cheek before exiting the car, "And to think you wanted to press your luck with a fan girl."

Clay pulled Brooke back into the car, "Did I say that? When did I say that? You must have me mistaken with your other boyfriend." He kissed her hard and pulled her into his lap hitting the horn. They both laughed before Clay continued kissing her neck, "I already have the perfect woman, no fan girls needed." Clay's phone broke the moment.

Brooke wiggled out of his grasp and opened the driver's side door, "You should get that."

"Don't go baby, I'm sure it's nothing," Clay frowned as he looked at his phone, "Hello Percy." Brooke closed the door and motioned for Clay to join her inside when he was done, "This better be good man, you have no idea what I just gave up to take this call."

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Brooke asked when Clay came inside.

"Yes," Clay answered, "It was Percy, he just wanted to give me the flight itinerary. We need to be at the airport tomorrow at 8:30pm."

"Great," Brooke answered, "That means we have time to meet Nathan, Haley and the gang for the first day of Scott Christmas Kickoff before we leave. Oh and," Brooke looked down at her watch, "You don't have much time to get ready, we are having dinner at Nathan and Haley's."

"Since when are we having dinner with Nathan and Haley?" Clay asked.

"Oh I called them while you were on your call." Brooke smiled a sinister smile, "I decided since I had to miss most of the first weekend of my traditional Christmas festivities to go meet your family it was only fair."

"Did you tell them my secret?" Clay wondered, the anxiety from earlier quickly returned.

"No Clark I didn't tell anyone you were really Superman," Brooke put up her hands, "That is not my story to tell, but now that you mention it why haven't you ever told anyone until now, it just seems insane to me that you never told Nathan. I mean you are kind of like the third Scott brother."

Clay ran his hands through his hair and shrugged, "I wanted to tell him but it never seemed like the right time. Could you imagine if I had told him when we were first roommates? How awkward would that have been? Or when he first asked me to represent him before the draft? I have always found a reason to chicken out, I didn't want anyone treating me differently. The way people are at home-" He sighed, "It's like being Jim Carrey from _The Truman Show_ , it's so superficial and phony. They look at me like I've accomplished all these incredible things when it reality I was just fortunate to have been born into a royal family."

"That all makes sense, I can imagine that is rough. I mean how would you know who liked you for being you or liked you for being royal. But I think Nathan has proved that he is more than trustworthy." Brooke paused, "So what do you say we tell my family you're prince charming?"

"Why do you keep making plural statements?" Clay asked as he grabbed her and pulled her into him, "Spill it gorgeous or the tickling you will receive as punishment will be brutal."

"Lucas and Lindsey and Peyton and Jake will be there too." Brooke kissed his nose and put her arms around his neck. "We have to hammer out what we're doing tomorrow now, since the plans have changed."

"And the truth comes out," Clay tickled her rib cage, "What exactly are we missing this weekend? It's only the first weekend of the month, how important can it be?"

"We put out the Christmas trees, they have to settle before we can decorate them, we watch _Scrooged_ , bake pumpkin bread and drink tipsy eggnog."

Clay admired her enthusiasm, he had been hearing about Scott Christmas Kickoff's for years, "Pumpkin bread? That sounds more like Thanksgiving to me."

"It is, it's symbolic. The pumpkin bread we make tomorrow will be the last loaf we make until next year." Brooke said matter of factly, "So we're having dinner tonight with them tonight."

"Alright baby," Clay nodded, "We can do that if it will make you happy. I'm worried about Nathan's reaction though, out of everyone he has the potential to be hurt the most by my omission."

"I'm your girlfriend and I forgave you. Give Nathan some credit, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I still don't think you have told me why Scott Family Christmas is so important to you." Clay wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and nibbled on her collarbone.

Brooke giggled, "I have basically been a Scott since I was fifteen, unofficially of course. Longer if you count the Christmas's I used to have with Nathan and his parents before we all became a crew. Now I'm basically the token Scott sister, excluding Lily of course."

"Can you really call yourself a Scott sister when you've slept with both of your _brothers_?" Clay asked, "Or is incest best?"

"Hey," Brooke spun around and pointed a finger in Clay's face, "Nathan and I had sex one time over a decade ago and Lucas and I haven't been a couple since high school. Nathan is married to my best friend and they have children, you've met them remember and Lucas is engaged - he'll be married soon enough."

Clay and Lucas have never exactly been close, there was something about him that Clay could never stand, it was like he was territorial. Over Nathan and worse... Over Brooke. He decided to let it all go for now in the spirit of Christmas, "Oh yes, the children. How could I forget the children, each of them have at least a dozen presents already under the tree at your boutique." Clay laughed.

"Speaking of my gorgeous Godchildren they won't be there for dinner. Larry is keeping an eye on Ellie and Jamie and Lydia are having a sleepover with Deb." Brooke reapplied a new layer of chapstick, "How long are we going to be in Skogonia? I told Victoria I was going out of town for a few days, anymore than four days and I think she might kill me."

"I'm planning on bringing my laptop, so I can work from there. Who knows what my parents have up their sleeves, but you can have access to the jet whenever you need to fly back." Clay laughed at the words that just came out of this mouth, "That sounded incredibly snobbish didn't it?"

Brooke covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, "It did your highness." Brooke walked to the hall closet and retrieved a small suitcase to air out, "So we might not get to spend Christmas together?"

"I want you to put that thought out of your mind beautiful," Clay motioned for her to join him on the couch, "I would move the heavens and the earth to make sure we are together on Christmas morning, it's the first of many more to come afterall. Besides think of all the travel methods now at your disposal."

Brooke giggled again, "We should get your packing prepped now and head to Nathan and Haley's house. Then we only need to worry about my things tomorrow. I'm going to go take a quick shower, I love you Prince Clayton of Skogonia."

"And I you." Clay winked, "You know Clay is just fine. Hearing you say Prince Clayton is strange and a tad off-putting."

Brooke headed to the hallway, "I'll keep that in mind Prince Clayton."

"Stop it Brooke," Clay stood up and followed her.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips, "No thank you Prince Clayton."

"I mean it Brooke," Clay blocked the only exit to the hallway, "There will be consequences if you say it again."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow and sauntered over to him and smiled, "What kind of consequences... Prince... Clayton...?" Brooke said in the low raspy tone she knew drove Clay wild.

Clay shook his head and laughed, "Well," he picked Brooke up and put her over his shoulder, "I guess you're going to have to wait and find out."

* * *

"So which one of you is going to tell us why we are here for an impromptu meal amongst friends?" Haley started, getting right to the point. "I didn't expect to see any of your smiling faces until tomorrow morning."

"Where is Lindsey?" Brooke looked over to Lucas for the answer.

"She's in New York meeting with one of her writer's. She sends her best, she'll be home tomorrow afternoon." Lucas said with a squinty half smile.

Haley cleared her throat and Brooke laughed, she always admired Haley's directness, "Clay why don't you take this one honey."

Clay shot her a glare, 'she's really going to make me do this right now,' he thought. "Well I was looking forward to my first Scott Christmas Kickoff weekend, but Brooke and I now have other plans."

Peyton frowned, "But we had this whole weekend planned out, it's tradition. What is more important than your family?" Jake rubbed her shoulder and she leaned against him.

"My mother is ill and I need to return home earlier than I anticipated." Clay tapped the table until Brooke squeezed his wrist to calm him down, "I have invited Brooke to come with me and she said yes."

"Wow," Nathan gulped his drink, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say sorry about your mom, is it bad?" Brooke's face fell and Nathan knew the answer, "When are you two leaving then?"

"Tomorrow night," Brooke answered quickly, "There is something else rather important Clay is neglecting to share with the group." Peyton and Haley shared a look, remembering the cryptic text message they had received from Brooke earlier. They both nodded and glanced down at Brooke's hands. Brooke noticed and put her hands in her lap, "No, we are not engaged. So there will be none of that look exchanging business."

Lucas squinted and rubbed the back of his neck, "What's the news then because if you're not getting married that narrows down the possible good news column doesn't it, you aren't pregnant are you?"

The girls shrieked in excitement this time, "No," Clay grabbed Brooke's hand, "There's a part of my life I don't share with anyone, but since I have to fly home I decided to share some information with Brooke about my family and where I am from. Brooke felt..." Clay hesitated, "I felt that it was time to clear the air with everyone about who I really am. After all we have been friends for a long time, I like to think of all of you as my family too." Clay took a deep breath and decided to just say it, then it would be out there and there would be no one left to tell, "My parents are the king and queen where I am from."

It was Nathan and Lucas's turn to exchange looks, Nathan snickered, "Wait, so are you telling us that you're some kind of a prince?"

"Yes," Clay answered with a reassuring nod from Brooke.

The entire table erupted with laughter, "That's really funny you guys." Peyton laughed, "Was this entire dinner some sort of joke? Is your mother even sick?" The table laughed again.

Jake put down his napkin and narrowed his eyes, "Come on man that isn't funny some of us have actually dealt with dying parents. It isn't exactly a laughing matter."

Brooke's cheeks flushed, "You guys it isn't a joke, Clay is from the Island of Skogonia and he is a prince."

Nathan, who had been seated next to Brooke laughed again and hugged her, "Honestly Davis you believed that line? I thought you were better than this." Nathan kissed Haley's hand and continued, "I have heard you pull some fast ones Clay but this story is fantastic. I told you months ago that Brooke was out of your league, is this the story you used to get her to agree to go out with you in the first place?"

Brooke punched Nathan in the arm, "It's the truth Nathan it isn't some kind of a line."

"Nate is right Brooke," Lucas said from across the table, "You didn't ever get to witness Clay Evans in action. I still think my favorite con was when you told a bunch of sorority girls you were a spy investigating a credible threat of acid in the water supply. You told those poor girls you needed to watch them shower and inspect their skin for sores afterwards. The balls you had man." Lucas stopped when he saw Brooke's downcast face, "That was years ago though."

Clay was fuming, him and Lucas had become acquainted their freshman year when they were both single and Nathan was enjoying the confines of his long distance marriage. It wasn't until Lucas met Lindsey, his prospective book editor senior year that Lucas's bad boy edge dulled and after they got engaged two years ago the edge had become non-existent, "How can I prove it to you?"

The table was silent, Brooke spoke next, "You could call Percy."

"Brilliant idea," Clay winked at her and took out his phone, "I am going to call Percy, he's one of my family's most trusted footmen. He should soon be en-route with the private jet to bring us to Skogonia tomorrow." Clay put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear and waited patiently for Percy to answer. "This will only take a moment."

"Master Clayton how may I assist you," Percy said into the receiver.

"Where are you right now Percy?" Clay wondered.

"Gassing up the plane in preparation for it's flight over the Atlantic sir, is there a problem?" Percy answered.

Clay shook his head, "No, no problem. I was wondering if you could humor my friends here and tell them how we met and my full name and title please."

Percy cleared his throat, "Are you asking this under duress Master Clayton, I am certain I can contact the local authorities and have them dispatched immediately sir."

"No, no need for that Percy the _black bird_ is alive and well." Clay said into the speaker. He looked around at his friends and wanted to laugh, he wasn't certain if he should feel honored or offended by what they said a few moments ago, he waited for Percy to receive the safe signal and continue.

"Thank you sir," Percy hesitated, "I am Percival Wallace I have been a footman for the royal family since before Prince Samuel was born. Master Clayton's official name and title is His Royal Highness, Prince Clayton Erikson Roderick of Skogonia. Can I do anything else for you sir?"

"No Percy you have been most helpful." Clay paused, "Are you still arriving in Tree Hill tomorrow at 8:30?"

"That is affirmative Master Clayton, now I must be going your father is calling on the other line. See you shortly sir."

Clay hung up the phone and looked at the stunned looks on everyone's faces. "Now, I hope that clears some things up." Clay looked at Brooke with a huge grin, "I am famished, who's hungry?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

 _My dearest lovelies!_

 _The results of my "tinsel tally" are in and you the readers have spoken, what's old is in fact new again. With a whopping 83% of the voters in agreement that tinsel is just the right amount of retro for the upcoming holiday season. Some fun facts about the shiny sparkly strings of holiday cheer known as tinsel; invented in the year 1610 in Nuremberg, it was called "lametta" (foil of gold, brass or silver) and emulated the look of icicles. The first known type of tinsel was originally made of shredded silver - can you imagine? Today it's made out of metallic coated plastic film, comes in a variety of festive colors and is produced for use in the decorating of Christmas trees. There are two types available today - non threaded (lametta) and garland. In the United States in the 1950's, tinsel glinted it's way to the top, even being used more frequently than Christmas twinkle lights. Personally anything that glitters is gold in my book so in regards to tinsel I say the more the merrier. Before moving on to our next topic I received several emails about another retro holiday tradition quickly making a comeback - bubble lights or candle bubble lights. The (candle) bubble lights have a concealed bulb that glows inside the base, which in turn lights up the bubbling column adding a different lighting element to any tree. Installation is a snap, plug them in with your regular tree twinkle lights and watch them go._

 _Now onto my fashion tip of the day: holidays can send you down a roller coaster of emotions. Three Christmases ago one of my oldest and most beloved friends in the entire world told me she was going to have her first child, needless to say I instantly burst into tears of joy - luckily I was sporting my "go to" waterproof mascara so I was still picture ready. Shout out to my girl Peyton; she swears she doesn't have "time" for my blog but I know she reads it religiously. For me there is only one option - Maybelline Great Lash Waterproof Mascara - it's affordable for any fashion forward woman on a budget and it's available at any and all drugstores._

 _Lady Penelope_

* * *

For the remainder of dinner the room was painfully silent, Nathan finally pushed his plate forward in disgust and stood up from the table, "So why now? Because you decided to bring Brooke home to meet the family for Christmas. I mean I couldn't be trusted with the 'hey man I'm a prince' news at any other time before now, how about when I asked you to be Lydia's godfather? How come this topic never came up before?" Nathan's face twisted into a hurt expression, "Explain yourself man."

"I never meant to hurt you Nate I swear." Clay paused and looked at the other sad faces around the table, "I never intended to hurt any of you, I have wanted to tell most of you so many times before tonight. The only answer I can give you is I was a coward, I didn't tell you in the beginning because honestly I was enjoying just being Clay for the first time in my entire life. I never thought I would remain friends with my first roommate, if I had it to do over again I would have told you years ago. I am so sorry."

"I want to know why you aren't more upset about this Brooke," Lucas spoke before Nathan could respond to Clay's apology, "If I only ever knew one thing about you it's that you value honesty above all else. How come you are alright with this?"

Brooke looked at Haley and Peyton who had both nodded at Lucas's question, "The short answer is I am not alright with this, but I am in love with Clay." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "I am choosing to believe that the only thing that has changed is a title in a land far far away and a set of absentee parents. This could prove to be too much for me to handle, it might not, but I am looking at him and he is still the man I loved yesterday. So for today that is enough for me and it should be enough for you too."

Haley put her hand on Nathan's shoulder, "Nathan, do you forgive Clay?"

Nathan shrugged and nodded, "I will, but you're on thin ice Evans. A lesser man would be fired right now."

"I understand," Clay answered quickly.

"So if you and Brooke get married will she become a princess?" Peyton said with a giggle. Brooke glared at her, "What, it's something I have to know." She turned to Haley, "Come on Hales back me up, you want to know too."

"I do," Haley's cheeks blushed at her words. "Try not to look so shocked B, you want to know the answer too. You're just too afraid to ask."

Clay opened his mouth to answer, but Brooke put her hand up, "Enough, we have only been dating for six months people. Let's not make me sound like I'm planning some huge fairy-tale production that would put William and Kate to shame," she bit her bottom lip and looked at Clay, "I wasn't even thinking about it actually."

Like before when she joked about them not being in the place where they discuss their families yet, Clay felt the sting of Brooke's words, 'I know I have thought about making her my wife, has she honestly never thought about me becoming her husband - at least once' Clay told himself before answering the girls in spite of Brooke's hesitation, "Yes, if Brooke and I were to marry she would inherit the title of Princess."

"I have a question I didn't think of before," Brooke said, completely ignoring Clay's title talk, "Does your family know about me? I cannot imagine they are happy that you are dating a commoner."

Clay shrugged, "They aren't going to care. I am not the heir, it isn't important who I marry." Clay closed his eyes and immediately wished he could take those words back. "I mean of course it's important, I couldn't just marry anyone." He put his head in his hands, that last statement hadn't been any better.

"Wait a minute we have been together for _six_ months and your parents don't know I exist do they?!" Brooke shrieked. "Do they even know I'm coming with you?" Clay remained quiet, Brooke groaned, "I could just strangle you Clayton Evans! Your mother is sick, what were you thinking?" Brooke stood up from the table and gasped, "Oh I get it you didn't think I would want to go with you in the first place, that's the only reason you asked wasn't it? That's really what the bread pudding was for, to comfort me when I decided it would be best if I stayed home." Brooke didn't wait for his answer, she stood up from the table, covered her mouth and ran towards the powder room in the hallway.

The girls stood up, "We'll talk to her," Haley said with a soft smile as she and Peyton left the room.

Clay slumped back into his chair, "She's never going to forgive me is she?"

Jake choked on his water, "Oh come on Brooke's bark is a lot worse than her bite. She'll be fine soon enough."

Nathan chuckled, "You have been with Davis for six months and you haven't figured out her mood swings yet. She'll be fine." Nathan leaned back, "Was she right?"

Clay rubbed his face, this day had been the longest day ever, it felt like it was never going to be over, "Was she right about what man?"

"Did you hope she would stay home?" Lucas finished sternly, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking.

"No, I want her to come with me." Clay answered incredulously, "Marjorie knows about her and in all sincerity she's more a parent to me than Erik and Ingrid have ever been. It isn't like I kept her a complete secret, Sam knows too for Christ's sake."

Lucas and Nathan exchanged confused looks, "Who is Marjorie?" Nathan asked, "Sam is your older brother right?"

"Yes," Clay nodded, "Sam is my older brother, we are only eleven months apart. Marjorie is my father's personal secretary. I talk to her more than the rest of my family combined."

"That's terrible bro," Nathan said, "How long do you think you are going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure yet," Clay offered, "I hope to just be there for a few days and make several trips after this one. I have no desire to move back to Skogonia."

* * *

Clay reached out and felt the empty side of the bed beside him, Brooke had asked Jake and Peyton to bring her home after dinner last night. She also turned off her phone and hadn't answered any of his calls, texts or emails. "I on the other hand," Clay said aloud, "came home and got college fraternity party drunk." He fumbled around on the bedside table for some headache relief and a bottle of water. After a few minutes he picked up his phone, 'no missed calls or text messages. She's never going to speak to me again.' He set his phone down hard before picking it up a second time.

He dialed Brooke's number and it went right to voicemail again, _Hi this is Brooke, I'm away from my phone at the moment feel free to leave me a message and I'll return your call as soon as I can._ Clay waited for the beep, "Brooke honey it's me. I love you, please call me back. I'm sorry, I feel like I've been saying that a lot lately. See you at the Kickoff," Clay sighed, "I love you." He disconnected the call and added, "I would be so lost in this world without you baby, don't end this before it truly began."

* * *

Two hour later Clay drove up to Nathan and Haley's house and let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Brooke's light blue beetle. He went to the store this morning and bought presents for the kids and a mushroom frittata for the adults, After the production he set into motion last night he was not above kissing everyone's collective asses. Clay positioned a Santa hat on his head and went inside, "Ho ho ho!" He looked around the living room, "Happy Kickoff!."

The adults stared at him in wonderment, "A bit much Clay, but we appreciate the effort newbie." Nathan said with a laugh.

Clay put down his bags on the table, "Where's my girl at I know she's here and I have to see her."

"That isn't a good idea," Peyton said before removing a few items from the grocery bag and bringing them to the kitchen, "She'll be fine in a little while, I'm impressed that you showed up today. The guys thought you would chicken out and be a no show."

"Yep," Lucas pulled out his wallet and handed Nathan a hundred dollar bill.

Nathan grinned as he pocketed the money, "I had your back though brother, I told you two my man Clay is a fighter - a fucking pit bull. You don't back aware from a fight, no how - no sir."

"So what is all this?" Jake asked before biting into an apple.

"I went out this morning and picked out some presents for the kids. Books for Jimmy Jam and plush dolls for the girls." Clay surveyed the room once more, "Where is Brooke?"

"Brooke's right here," Her soft raspy voice replied.

'There she is, my heart,' Clay sucked in a deep breath. 'Even after six months she still takes my breath away every time I see her.' She was wearing a pair of snug skinny jeans, black ballet flats and a wool Christmas sweater depicting Santa's reindeer, "Hey baby, can we talk?"

"I'm on a tight schedule since we're leaving tonight. If you want to talk dynamo, you need to talk and fluff." Brooke said before she wrinkled up her nose and stuck out her tongue. She turned again to the back yard and Clay followed quickly before she changed her mind.

Lucas took the lid off one of the boxes stacked in the kitchen, "I found the trees for the front yard. Nathan we're up." Jake finished off his apple and followed them outside.

Nathan shut the front door behind them and said, "Is everything alright man you seem a little tense?"

"I am worried about Brooke, we all see the way she looks at Clay," Lucas put down the over-sized tote and removed the lid, "What if this prince stuff is really some kind of a hoax?"

"It isn't," Nathan removed one of the fake trees and went searching for the base and the top, "Haley and I know how to work this thing called _Google,_ you should look into it Luke, it checks out. Is that all that's bothering you?"

Lucas handed Nathan the pieces to the base and huffed, "When Brooke and I didn't work out in high school it broke her heart and let's face it she never really recovered."

Jake shook his head, "You are so full of yourself Scott. Brooke is a survivor, we shouldn't be worried. There's only two ways the relationship can go; either it will work out or it won't. You and Brooke have been broken up a long time Luke, she's had at least half a dozen boyfriends since high school. She will be fine."

Nathan frowned, sometimes he still had a hard time with the fact that Brooke went to Jake and Peyton for relationship advice usually before turning to him and Haley. It started in college after she realized her and Lucas were never getting back together, which made perfect sense, Jake wasn't Lucas's younger brother. "I agree with Jake, Brooke can handle anything and come on it's Clay. He's harmless."

Lucas ignored both of them and continued with his previous thought, "None of those boyfriends have been serious, she made a go of a relationship for a while with Chase and when that ended…"

"Haley and I were talking about it yesterday." Nathan replied in a defeated tone, "Clay is truly smitten though, I've never seen him like this before. Didn't you see his face when she walked inside, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I don't know, I still don't think he's right for her." Lucas took out the other tree that framed the large brick driveway and according to the girls set the right tone for the season.

* * *

"Clay be a dear and go tell the boys it's almost time to eat." Haley cooed in the most majestic tone.

"I'll go," Brooke ventured. "I have to make sure they positioned the trees just right."

Peyton placed Ellie in her high chair, "Why aren't you outside with them anyways?"

Clay shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets, "I know they are all a little mad at me this morning. I didn't wanna ruin the Kickoff. Besides no offense to either of you but the person I came here to talk to was Brooke and when she told me I could join her outside I didn't want to give her the opportunity to change her mind."

"That's sweet." Peyton smiled, she looked towards the front door before speaking again, "you shouldn't have doubted for a second that she was going to forgive you. She wouldn't shut up about you on the way home last night."

Hearing Peyton's words warmed his heart, he had been worried for nothing. "That's terrific, I thought for sure she was going to tell me today that she changed her mind about going with me."

Clay heard Brooke's laugh from the front door and she came inside with the boys perched atop Lucas's shoulders. "Put me down broody, it isn't time yet and I'm sure Nathan has a ladder."

Lucas brought his hands to Brooke's waist and set her down, "Next time you talk shit about my ability to put together a plastic tree remember this moment." He took the vintage star from her hands, "Besides it's my year."

Clay never liked the way he would often see Lucas staring at his girlfriend and he instantly became jealous, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Brooke gestured rudely with her hands, "Lucas is just being Lucas."

"An asshole?" Jake offered.

"A douchebag?" Nathan continued.

"Enough," Lucas finished. "It's my turn, I know Christmas is your favorite holiday sweetheart and everyone let's you just steamroll right over them but not me, not today. I get to hang the vintage star in the entry this year... deal with it."

"Luke, it belonged to my grandmother. It's tradition that it remains in the Naley house." Brooke showed up at Nathan and Haley's apartment for their first Christmas as a married couple and they had no decorations up. Brooke returned with the star and Scott Christmas Kickoff was officially born. "The newest official member to the Scott family gets to hang it. Lindsey missed her turn last year and we all agreed she could put it up this year and she isn't here."

Brooke's cheeks were red from frustration, Clay knew just the way to fix it. "Well that means it's my turn. I mean this is my first Kickoff after all." He removed the star from Lucas's hands and brought it to Brooke. "Here you go angel, it's all yours. You can have my turn."

The room was quiet, Haley and Peyton were giving her the gentle look of _how sweet, go with it_ but she couldn't, this was all too soon. "Clay this might be your only Kickoff... How about we see how it all turns out this year and if you're still around next year - it's all yours."

* * *

Clay glanced over at Brooke, who was busy filing her nails, 'Benefit of flying private,' she had said when they got on the plane. That was the only thing she had said in over an hour and Clay was starting to get annoyed. "Why is it that you keep pointing out to me and everyone that will listen that this relationship isn't serious?"

Brooke held out her hand and examined her right against her left, "We have only been together for six months dynamo, I didn't want you to think I was in any sort of rush."

"That doesn't explain how quickly you shot down the idea of marriage at dinner last night with the Scott's, an don't get me started on the star fiasco." Clay didn't know why but Brooke being mad at him had really angered him and now he wanted to be mad at her too. Even after their talk at the Kickoff something clearly still wasn't quite right.

"They are the Scott's now," Brooke rolled her eyes, "I would be a liar if I said that the idea of marrying you and becoming a princess hadn't crossed my mind at least once since finding out your secret identity. But then the reality of it all sets in, we haven't been together that long, you were hiding the prince thing and the money thing, what else are you hiding?"

Clay unbuckled his seat belt and took the seat next to Brooke, "Yesterday you said the money thing didn't bother you, you had already figured it out and I can _only_ apologize so many times. We're on our way to Skogonia and the royal thing is going to be everywhere we turn, it's unavoidable."

Brooke looked around the small plane, "Look around Clay we're already in the middle of the _royal_ thing. I just don't want there to be any more surprises."

Clay was fuming now, "I am not hiding anything else." He huffed in frustration, "Why don't you just admit that you haven't had a serious boyfriend in five years and being with me scares you."

Brooke's eyes widened, "That isn't fair. I loved Chase, he loved me. It just didn't work out and we grew apart. I was in college, enjoying myself, if I had known that when I got a boyfriend he was going to look into my past like some crazed stalker I would have tried not to appear so easy."

"Committing to me freaks you out," Clay snapped, "If it didn't you wouldn't be so quick to dispel any glimmer of a future with me. Just admit it Brooke, you went into this thinking I was just a summer fling and I have stuck around. The real question here is do you want me to?"

* * *

Thoughts, comments, concerns? Review to let me know. :)

Is Clay right? Is Brooke afraid to commit to him and their relationship? Next chapter they will arrive in Skogonia... Stay tuned.

Thanks for reading!

Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone! Thank you all so much for your kind words, I appreciate each and every one of you. I know this story is different, there aren't very many Brooke/Clay stories on fanfiction and I think it's great that you all are liking this one. At this posting Today Was A Fairytale had 32 reviews. So thank you again! You all are amazing.

Thanks!

Krystal

Dedicating this chapter to my girls April and Diana.. You ladies inspire me to write outside my comfort zone and for that I thank you. :)

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

 _Hi Lovelies!_

 _When you think about Christmas what is the first thing that pops into your mind? Is it the tree, or the presents, or the food, or is it family and tradition? I think of my family first and how excited I get for us to all get together to celebrate… Then reality sets in. All… Of… Us… Together? One house? Which leads us to our next topic in my special series on Christmas - let's talk about how to handle fighting and unruly behavior during the holidays and how to prevent them from ruining your joyous jubilee with their bah humbug scroogery. My parents have been estranged for nearly a decade and I know that when they are together for any real length of time and alcohol is involved, there will be a fight of epic proportions unless a strategy is worked out ahead of time. Some people choose to host separate parties, I personally don't like to do that, we are all adults here, there's no reason why we cannot all just get together, bite our tongues and be cheery?_

 _Moving on, here is my foolproof method of keeping the Christmas chaos to a minimum. It's very simple - we stagger the alcohol consumption with food intake. For example when my previously mentioned parents are in town we put away all of the hard liquor and only offer beer and a selection of red and white wine. When appetizers are brought out, everyone switches to water or other soft drinks (hydration people!). The volley between booze and food continues throughout the evening until dessert is ready, then coffee and tea are offered. When it has become clear that we have all had enough excitement ubers and cabs are called and you're in the clear. I have a zero tolerance policy for any and all festivities I personally plan, all guests are held to the same standard. I find this keeps everyone honest and prevents anyone from having to take sides. In conclusion the holidays can be tough, let's do our part to just eat, drink and be merry._

 _Join me next time as I share a few of my favorite holiday recipes - including the ultra easy dish to prepare guaranteed to please any judgy mother in law (present or future)._

 _Lady Penelope_

* * *

Brooke thought about Clay's words, put down the nail file and turned in her seat to face him, "Let me get this straight. I found out yesterday that my _boyfriend_ has been lying to me since the inception of our relationship, which is a huge violation of trust and I _forgave_ you anyway because I love your lying ass and you are _mad_ at me?"

Clay smiled sheepishly, "I am choosing to stand by what I said." He stammers before continuing, "The signs are all there."

"The signs huh?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow in his direction, "Because we haven't had the family money talk? Or is it perhaps because I acted nonchalant about the marriage and princess chatter in front of my girlfriends? I love you, why can't that be enough right now?"

"You forgot the thing with the star, you called me temporary in front of all of the people that are important to you." Clay reached for her hands, "What's the deal with the star anyway?"

Brooke frowned, "Did you not hear anything I said at Nathan and Haley's? The star belonged to my Grandma Natalie. She would be 70 this year, her birthday was December 25."

"Christmas?"

"Does it have a revolving date like Thanksgiving where you come from?" Clay shook his head, "Didn't think so. Every Christmas she would get double presents and her grandmother Adele would always buy her a Christmas themed gift. She received that star for her tenth birthday. That's why it's special to me, when she got very sick she gave it to me as a present - she told me that Christmas was mine now and I had to have a proper star." Brooke wiped at the few random tears that touched her cheeks, "At one point it was a tree topper, but that piece broke over fifty years ago. My great uncle Theo soldered a small hook to the delicate gold framing and it became an ornament, prominently displayed every Christmas. My grandmother's antique gold and pearl accented capiz shell star is still the focal point of our festivities each year. It ended up at Nathan and Haley's because when they got married Dan and Deb cut Nathan off to prove a point and Haley's parents were RVing around the country, they had to take care of themselves and in the beginning it was disastrous. The electricity ended up being disconnected and when I came over they were at each other's throats screaming like mad. I had the solution, I paid their bill and while we waited for their service to come back on I ran an extension cord from my apartment upstairs and told them we were decorating for Christmas and they had to stop fighting that very instant or there would be consequences. I hung the star on the wall and the rest is history."

"I see," Clay said wishing he could jump from the plane for feeling like a heartless asshole.

"Satisfied?" Brooke lamented, "I wanted to see how Christmas went and then have a serious conversation about moving in together. I know I'm at your house a few nights a week already, I thought that would be the next logical step. I wanted any and all talks of marriage to happen organically, does this feel organic to you?"

Before Clay could respond Percy came out from the dividing curtain and Clay felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, "H'orderves are ready your highness." Percy turned to Brooke, "Miss Davis I took the liberty of having the chef whip up a few things for your tastes especially, Master Clayton mentioned that you love food and have a refined palette, I hope you will be pleased." Percy placed his left arm behind his back, "Would you like me to open a bottle of champagne?"

Brooke still couldn't get over the idea of a 'servant', Clay kept calling him a footman, but from Brooke's point of view they were two sides of the same coin. Percy was middle aged, about six feet tall with blondish hair. She hadn't noticed before, but he had gray hair sprouting out at his temples. He had a strong chiseled jaw and gray blue eyes. He wore an immaculately tailored wool suit that Brooke decided had to be made custom for him. "I would just love a glass of water please Percy with a twist of lemon." Brooke stood up, "I can help you if you show me where everything is."

"It's quite alright Miss Davis, I will be right back with your water. Bubbles?" Percy asked before returning behind the curtain.

"No thank you Percy, flat is fine." Brooke smiled, before turning her attention back to Clay and retaking her seat.

Clay took Brooke's hands in his once more, "I wasn't thinking about marriage either, but when you acted thunderstruck by the mere possibility of marrying me one day, it hurt Brooke."

"I want us to get through this weekend and still be together next Christmas." She pressed her forehead to his, "I would be happy to be your wife someday Clay, I just want to be with you."

Clay stood up and pulled her into him, "I do too beautiful. Believe me, when I thought this wasn't serious for you it really had me broken up inside. I think cohabitation is a brilliant idea, marriage can wait." He kissed her nose.

"I love you," Brooke said.

"And I you." Clay smiled against her lips, "No more fighting please. We have fought more in the last twenty four hours than we have during the entirety of our relationship, I'm exhausted baby."

"Me too dynamo," Brooke exhaled, "So I have noticed Percy calls you highness or master. Is that something I have to get used to?"

"Unfortunately… Yes" Clay frowned, "Some of the palace staff will even refer to me as Prince Clayton, it's going to be an adjustment for both of us. I have been living as a civilian for about seven years."

"Oh goodie," Brooke replied sarcastically, "So do I have to start calling you Prince Clayton when we land?"

"No and I would prefer if you didn't" Clay laughed, "You can call me whatever you want baby. Just promise to keep it G rated when we're around other people."

* * *

When they landed it was just before dawn, "Good, we can get settled before the circus begins." Clay said, taking some of the bags from Percy, "I got it."

"You have been away too long Master Clayton, if your mother saw you right now she would have my head," Percy said as he took the bags back into his hands and waved Clay off.

Brooke yawned as she exited the plane, "Wow," she gasped at the site of the palace in the background, it practically glowed. "So where are we staying while we're here I never asked."

"I do not presently have a residence in Skogonia so we are staying with my parents." Clay laughed, "Luckily the palace is large."

"Miss Davis," Percy said, "Master Clayton, the helicopter is waiting."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Helicopter?"

"Yes Miss Davis, shutting down the city streets for Master Clayton's safety would take several hours, reopening everything would take even longer. There is a helipad on the palace grounds, it's a quick fifteen minute journey and the people aren't displaced in the process." Percy said as he handed their luggage to the helicopter attendant. Percy extended his hand to Brooke, "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Davis."

Brooke pulled him in for a hug, "It was lovely to meet you Percy."

"You aren't coming with us Percy?" Clay asked sadly.

"No sir," Percy smiled, "I have to get the plane refueled and put back in the hangar. Then me and the remaining plane staff will drive on to the palace. I was only just a few moments ago going over my schedule and I have the day off to recover from my long day of travel. I will see you again tomorrow afternoon. Safe flight."

Clay and Brooke entered the helicopter and watched as Percy shut the door behind them and a few minutes later they were in the air again. Clay looked down at his watch, "This is terrific, the social advisers do not show up until 9am, which means you and I can be alone for a few hours before anyone realizes that we are even here. I meant to ask you how has the blog been coming? I know you were getting ready to start a Christmas series. Has the response been positive?"

"Sir, we are approaching the palace." The helicopter pilot said without looking back.

"Excellent," Clay said, "How much will it cost me to pretend you never saw us?"

"Bribery is considered to be a treasonous act your highness, I would rather not go to jail today." The pilot responded. "Besides sir you would have royal immunity but your lady would also be prosecuted to the fullest extent of Skogonian law." The helicopter landed and the pilot turned around and removed his helmet, "I don't think you're going to be able to sneak into the palace sir. The King and Queen are awaiting your arrival."

Brooke looked at the man and was struck at how much he looked like Clay, "You son of a bitch. Why didn't you identify yourself sooner?" Clay said before pulling the pilot in for a hug. "Brooke honey, this is my brother Sam, Sam this is my girlfriend Brooke."

Sam pushed Clay off of him and gave Brooke his full attention, "Hello, I'm Samuel, my friends call me Sam. You can call me anything you want Brooke, I'm next in line for the throne and I am very much available for the likes of gorgeous creatures such as yourself." He winked and Brooke extended her hand, Sam pulled her close, "You are far too alluring for my sorry excuse for a brother."

Brooke blushed at his words, "Nice to meet you too Sam." She caught sight of the jealous look on Clay's face, "And don't I know it."

Sam grabbed the bags from the helicopter and threw two of them to Clay before redirecting his attention to Brooke. He put his arm around her shoulder, "I am so pleased you decided to join Clay for his trip. The kingdom is more beautiful because you are here now." Sam started walking towards the massive front door.

Brooke laughed when she heard Clay grumbling beside her, "You both lay it on so thick. I figured with titles you wouldn't have to try so hard."

Sam grinned at her words, "Did I mention that I am available, I am the heir apparent and the far superior brother in _all_ matters of any importance?" Brooke kept looking for differences between the two brothers when she noticed that when Sam smiled he had two small dimples on either side of his mouth. "How long have you two been involved?"

"Six months," Clay answered, pulling Brooke closer to him and away from Sam's clutches.

"Great, not long enough for there to be any bad blood between us when she falls in love with me little brother." Sam said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're not her type Sam, I guess you'll just have to keep looking." Clay replied in a smug tone.

Brooke couldn't help herself when she let out a giggle, Sam was clearly flirting with her and Clay was absolutely growing more and more insecure with each passing minute. She didn't want this exchange to end because it was the first time she had witnessed Clay out of his element, but the evening of travel was finally beginning to take it's toll on her and she let out a soft yawn, "Can you two stop for a moment, I would love to go inside and lay down for a few hours, I'm exhausted."

Sam opened the door, "Of course, I took the liberty of having Lucy prepare your rooms in the west end of the palace."

"Rooms?" Clay questioned, "I told Marjorie we only needed one room."

"Nonsense Clay," Sam frowned, "What would the press say if they knew you returned home from an extended absence and were shacking up with your girlfriend in the palace? Besides mother would rather eat glass than have to admit her sons are unclean."

Clay turned to Brooke, "I will fix this beautiful."

"No need dynamo," Brooke yawned again, "I would rather not start off this trip being labeled the tramp from Tree Hill that took your virtue."

Sam laughed, "She's funny Clay. I like her."

Clay glared, "I can see that." Clay shut the door then let out a yawn himself. He pressed the service bell and was surprised to see someone respond so quickly.

"Your highness," the girl curtsied at Sam, then turned to Clay, "Your highness. We trust your flight went well."

A man joined them before Clay could reply, "Master Samuel, Master Clayton." He took Brooke's bag, "I'm sorry Miss I was not made aware of your title so I am unsure how to address you."

Brooke furrowed her brow, "Miss Davis if you must, but I prefer Brooke, and I don't have a title."

"Miss Davis, I am Edsel one of the palace stewards, this is Agnes she will be your chambermaid for the duration of your stay here as a guest in the palace. Agnes, please take Miss Davis to her bedroom." Edsel turned to her, "I will have Seamus deliver your luggage straight away."

"Miss Davis," Agnes said, "Come with me."

Clay reached for her hand, "I'm going to make sure Brooke gets settled in." He winked in Sam's direction, "See you later brother, good chat."

Brooke shook her head as they reached the top of the stairs, "I think I'm going to start calling you Hulk."

"Really? Why is that?" Clay spun Brooke towards him, "Because I have a killer body and you are dying to see me in a pair of purple cut offs?"

"No, because you both seem to have the most peculiar shade of _green_ skin." Brooke laughed.

"This is your room Miss Davis." Agnes said as she unlocked the door at the end of the hallway.

"Honestly Agnes, Brooke is fine." Brooke said as she headed into the bedroom, "Wow." She gasped, "That has got to be the largest bed I have ever seen." The room had dark stained hardwood floors and a beautiful picture window with a tufted bench underneath. The bed, Brooke assumed was custom, was blanketed in luxurious lilac colored linens.

"Thank you Agnes you can go." Clay said as he shut the door without even giving her a chance to respond.

"Was that necessary?" Brooke frowned, "We have returned to the land where you are a prince and you are behaving like someone I have never seen before. First the chest bumping with your brother and now the dismissal of a young girl who was simply doing her job. This trip is going to be interesting."

Clay pulled Brooke over to the bed, "I am sorry. My brother and I were just being brothers, watching him fawn over you did make me a little edgy and I am sorry for dismissing Agnes too abruptly, but is it really my fault when all I wanted to do was get you alone." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, he dropped his hands and let them roam all over Brooke's body making his intentions more than known.

"No," Brooke pulled away, "We can't do that right now."

"Why not?" Clay pouted.

"Really?" Brooke huffed, "This is your parents house. I mean I know it's a palace and there appears to be more staff living here then actual members of the royal family but I don't want to be that girl. If you meant what you said on the plane about wanting to take our relationship to the next level it would be helpful, no matter how absent, for your parents to like me." Brooke smoothed out her shirt and headed to the door, "Goodnight Clay."

"Is it going to be like this the entire time we are here?" Clay pouted again and pushed himself off her bed, "I don't think I have been without you in my arms at night for more than a few days."

Brooke cackled at Clay's words, "Please you only just got home yesterday after being on a scouting trip for the last two weeks, you'll manage." Brooke folded her arms across her chest, "I was born at night Clay Evans, but I wasn't born last night." Brooke pushed him out the door and blew him a kiss, "I love you, I will see you in a few hours after we have both gotten some rest."

"And I you," Clay pulled her out into the hallway and kissed her lips gently, before he got carried away he pulled back and kissed her nose, "Goodnight beautiful."

Brooke smiled, walked back into her room and closed the door behind her. She engaged the lock, "Just in case he gets any bright ideas," She yawned before she retreated to her bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Brooke woke up when she heard a light knocking on the door, "Come in," she yawned as she stretched her arms over her head.

"I brought you some tea Miss Davis," Agnes said with a curtsy, "Breakfast will be served on the hour."

Brooke looked at her watch and saw it was 8:30, "Thank you for the tea Agnes, but all of this isn't necessary honestly. I am not used to someone waiting on me." Brooke poured a full cup of hot water and looked in the small wooden box on the silver tray, she thumbed through the tea bag selection before settling on a raspberry blend. "Have you seen Clay yet this morning? I just realized I didn't find out what room he was in before I fell asleep."

Agnes's face dropped at the mention of the use of the word _Clay_ , 'It was like I said Voldemort or something,' Brooke laughed to herself and decided it was simply because she hadn't used Clay's full name or title.

"His highness is with Prince Samuel exercising in the gymnasium. He will be joining you for breakfast, would you like me to help you unpack now Miss Davis."

Brooke arched her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, "What will it take for you to just call me Brooke? Miss Davis sounds so old and formal, plus it reminds me of my mother." Brooke opened up the first of her two suitcases on the bed and started pulling out the delicately folded items, "And thank you for the offer but I think I can manage."

Agnes opened the large armoire and removed several satin covered hangers, "Really Miss Davis it is no trouble." Agnes quickly started placing items on hangers and Brooke decided to just let it happen 'It's like being on vacation with butler service' she thought, "Some of these pieces are wrinkled Miss Davis, I will come back when you are having breakfast and iron them for you."

"I don't need you to do that Agnes," Brooke frowned, "I would love your input though on what to wear to meet the King and Queen for the first time."

Agnes hung up the remaining items in Brooke's suitcase, "No shades of purple, it's Queen Ingrid's signature color and nothing too bright." Agnes looked through the row of outfits she had just hung up and selected a black blazer, a slate gray beaded top and dark denim skinny jeans." She placed the items on Brooke's bed, then opened the second suitcase, "And these," Agnes placed a pair of black fringe booties on the bed and turned to Brooke, "Would you like assistance with your hair and makeup?"

"Yes Agnes that would be wonderful." Brooke said before quickly changing into the outfit Agnes had selected for her. She took the seat at the vanity and let Agnes style her hair, Brooke closed her eyes and thought guiltily about how she could get used to having someone around to help her get ready every morning.

* * *

Lucas woke up to find Lindsey in the kitchen making a batch of scrambled, "Good morning my fair lady."

"Same to you, sorry about yesterday. How did the Kickoff go?" Lindsey placed a carafe of coffee in the center of the dining table.

Lucas squinted, "Clay is a prince apparently. That information had Brooke all whipped into a frenzy."

Lindsey laughed until she saw Lucas's face, "Wait that isn't a joke. Like _ha ha Linds that's what happens when you miss the first day of our silly little tradition_."

"Nope, it isn't a joke. Nathan and Haley checked it out." Lindsey's eyes widened and Lucas continued, "I know. So needless to say yesterday was tense. Enough about them though, let's talk about your trip… How was New York?"

"As beautiful as ever," Lindsey smiled. "We can talk about the wedding over breakfast if you're interested?"

Lucas poured himself a steaming cup of coffee, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just need to push the date."

"Again?" Lucas sighed.

"I'm sorry," Lindsey replied before placing a full plate of food in front of him, "Seth's book was optioned by Warner Brothers so we're adjusting the paperback release date. We had to move it up to March, there was no getting out of it. You understand don't you?"

"Of course," Lucas smiled saddly. He had proposed to Lindsey a year and a half ago and she has already pushed the wedding date back nearly a dozen times. "How about we just elope first and have a big reception when your schedule settles down?"

Lindsey let out a barrel laugh, "Okay I know that was a joke, I have told you how I feel about eloping. I know your brother and Haley did it, but I want the huge church wedding Luke. We will get married soon enough."

"How about next summer? I'll be home from my book tour in July."

"Really?" Lindsey whined, "You expect me to get married in North Carolina in July? The humidity, the bugs, the heat… No thanks."

* * *

So what do you all think? Next up Brooke meets Clay's parents and more moments of the Scott Christmas Kickoff, where Brooke's absence is sorely missed.

Thank you for reading, you know what to do.. Hit that button and review, review, review!

Krystal


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you again so much for the amazing reviews and support you have all shown towards this story. I was dealing with a major case of writer's block - but lucky for me it's FINALLY gone. :)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Krystal**

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

 _My festive lovelies!_

 _Have you all grown tired of the holiday themed messages yet? I hope not, we still have dozens more topics to cover. Today we are going to talk about something very serious - the holiday parties and what to wear. First things first, who will be attending this party? If it's an office party I wouldn't suggest anything too revealing or anything that could be considered slutty. Remember you want these people to request you on Monday morning. For office parties dress code is key and if you aren't feeling particularly festive this year you can never go wrong with a little black dress. The LBD can be worn anywhere, anytime and depending on jewelry selections can be worn year in and year out with no one being the wiser. If you live in colder climate and stockings aren't your thing you can also try a black jumpsuit - similar to the LBD, jumpsuits come in an assortment of styles and can be dressed up or down accordingly. If black makes you feel like you're channeling your inner Ebenezer instead of a sugar plum fairy do not hesitate to go with the traditional colors of holiday cheer - red and green._

 _Moving on to jewelry, I like to bring out the classics come Christmas time. White golds (bringing it back to the tinsel ya'll), rubies, emerald's or my personal favorite - opals. For any holiday event I wear my old standbys; an opal and diamond flower ring and an antique Tiffany chrysanthemum brooch. Talk about a dying tradition, does anyone wear brooches anymore? I personally own over a dozen, all of them old and past down to me over the years. After the holiday series I will do a few follow up postings about my Nona's brooches._

 _If you are going to an ugly sweater party, may I suggest a cardigan style. That way if the room is warm it's easily unbuttoned without losing any of it's flair. My favorite part of the ugly sweater party was the hunt for the perfect (horrible) sweater. Nowadays they make it too easy, there are even websites devoted to the unfortunate fashion choice. Be unique and venture out into vintage shops and thrift stores, only way to guarantee no one else will be wearing your look._

 _Until next time…_

 _Lady Penelope_

* * *

 **Clay buckled his feet into the pedals of the rowing machine and reached for the oar, "I'm not divulging any of that Sam, a gentleman never tells."**

Sam stood beside his brother for a few more moments before getting on the treadmill, "I am simply asking for an idea, throw the single guy in the room a bone. She's got to have an equally attractive sister back in North Carolina, not to mention I have got to learn your secret. I mean you are the biggest geek I know, how on earth did you land a smokin' hot girl like Brooke without telling her you were a prince first?"

"As soon as I figure that out Sammy I'll let you know, I promise." Clay thrust his arms forward and pulled them back with fervor, "She's way out of my league."

"Is she the one Clay?" Sam pressed a series of buttons and began to jog, "Is that why she came with you this weekend? You want to see how our parents get along with her?"

"I sure hope so." Clay completed another rowing motion before adding to himself, 'mostly I want to see how Brooke likes my family, I would renounce all of you in a heartbeat if she asked', "Enough about Brooke, I want to know about mom. How bad is it Sam? Dad mentioned on the phone that this could be her last Christmas."

"Not entirely sure. Erik and Ingrid are keeping most of the particulars to themselves. I know it's serious, mother doesn't look like herself much these days. I have seen a steady decline in her appearance over the last few months. It will shock you when you first see her Clay, keep that in mind. Word around the palace is there will be an official announcement after the Founder's Ball."

"Shit, I forgot all about the ridiculous Founder's Ball." Clay huffed, "Ingrid's favorite event is just around the corner." He looked down at his watch, "Come on we need to get cleaned up, Brooke is known for her punctuality and I don't want to leave her alone with our parents until they have been properly introduced."

Sam chuckled before throwing a towel to Clay, "That's funny. You think the Queen would meet Brooke without having a full background done on her and her entire family? That's sweet man, truly."

* * *

Brooke entered the massive dining room and stopped just inside the doorway. "Good morning," she said as she approached the table, she pulled out the chair beside Clay and sat down. "I got turned around after I left my room, I think I might need a map."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful this morning," he cleared his throat and spoke again, "Mom, Dad this is Brooke, my girlfriend. Brooke this is my father King Erik and my mother Queen Ingrid." He looked at his brother, "And you met Sam this morning."

Out of instinct Brooke stood up and offered her hand to them, "It's so lovely to meet you both I am Brooklyn Davis."

Queen Ingrid stared at the gesture and shook her head, "Yes, thank you for joining us. Did Clayton remind you to bring a ball gown dear, Skogonia's annual Founder's Ball is in just three short days." She took a bite of her toast, "Did you say your name was Brooklyn? That isn't a name dear, it's one of the Boroughs in the state of New York. Don't your parents know any better?"

Brooke tensed at her curt words, King Erik spoke promptly to break the tension and prevent a scene, "Brooke would you care to tell us about how you and our son became involved? I am positive Ingrid would love to hear it, being as you're the first girl he's brought to the island." King Erik winked and gave her a warm smile, "Spare no detail."

She recognized the smile, she was used to seeing it on Clay's face. She stared across the table and saw the same rosey glow on Sam's cheeks. She smiled at the comedy of errors that had been their first date, "Where do I begin your highness?"

"I hear it's best to tell stories from the beginning," Queen Ingrid quipped, "Do you tell tales differently in America?"

"No your highness." Brooke blushed before detailing the night of her first date with Clay.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Brooke stared down at her watch, Clay was almost forty-five minutes late for their first date. He had needed to reschedule two times prior, but he insisted tonight would be different. She looked at her phone and rolled her eyes when she caught a glimpse of the still silent screen. "Serves me right for agreeing to this date. He's too close to Nathan, it would have only ended badly." She said aloud, she bent down to collect her clutch, she was looking for her coat check tag when she felt someone staring at her. It was Clay, "Not interested," she sneered as she located her ticket.

"No please just let me explain." Clay pleaded, "Really I have had the day from hell, if I finish it by having a dinner with a beautiful woman like you it will really ease the burn."

Brooke laughed, "Does that kind of crap really get you laid?" She placed a few dollars on the table and headed to coat check, "I waited long enough Clay Evans, and I'm sorry I don't give second chances... Not anymore."

"Ahh... I see." Clay laughed, "You are one of _those_ type of girls."

Brooke stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"What's his name and how did he hurt you?" Clay pulled at the sleeves of his blazer, "Did he fuck your mother?" He looked at her still expressionless face, "No, if I had to bet I would say it was your best friend."

Brooke's eyes widened at Clay's assumption. She handed her coat check ticket to the woman behind the counter, "You couldn't be any further from reality dynamo." The woman returned, Brooke put on her coat and extended her hand to Clay, "I trust that you will be able to remain cordial when we are with Nathan and Haley. If not, too bad - they were my family first. Good night Clay."

Clay watched Brooke exit the restaurant, she was fiery and he was up for the challenge. There was no way he was going to let her just walk away without giving him a real chance to impress her. He followed her outside, "It was Nathan wasn't it. You were in a relationship with Nathan and he left you for Haley." He shouted over the street noise.

Brooke sucked in a sharp breath and turned around. Her cheeks burned when it looked like everyone on the street was watching her, she huffed and stomped towards Clay, "How dare you insinuate that I would ever be someone's side piece. You don't know me and after tonight you never will!"

"Your reaction gives you away sweetheart." Clay folded his arms across his chest, grinning from ear to ear, "How long has it been going on? Does Haley like to watch? Maybe she joins in from time to time?"

Brooke balled her fists and screamed, she wasn't certain what came over her but she punched Clay square in the nose and gasped as he fell to the cement sidewalk, "Oh my gawd what have I done." Brooke dropped down beside him, "What did I do? Clay I am so sorry, say something please."

"Wow, for such a small thing that right cross of yours really packs a wallop." Clay let Brooke help him to his feet, steadying himself with his left arm.

Brooke shrieked when she looked at his face, "Come on I am parked just right over there I need to get you to the emergency room."

"Why?" Clay asked as he felt something wet on his upper lip, he brought his hand to his face and saw it was now covered in blood. "Jesus Christ Brooke I think you broke my nose." Clay reached out and leaned on her. "You said something about an emergency room?"

"Yes," Brooke practically carried him to her car. After helping him into the passenger seat she rushes around the car and starts it hastily. "Oh my gawd Clay, I'm going to get arrested and go to prison! I assaulted you."

Clay felt his vision blur for a second, "No one is getting arrested, I promise you. How about we get to the hospital and then you can make it up to me by having a proper first date sometime soon. How does that sound?"

Brooke opened the passenger side door and nodded her head, "I'm so sorry about this Clay. I don't know what came over me just now. Yes we can have dinner, but first let me take you to the emergency room."

"Wait," Clay paused, "I think my cheek is sore too." He brought his free hand to his face, "Only thing that can cure it is a kiss. What do you say Brooke?"

She couldn't help but smile, even though he was clearly in a lot of pain he was trying to relax her strife, "One kiss, then you will get in the car?"

"Yes ma'am. On my honor," Clay laughed till his face throbbed. Brooke leaned in and put her hands around his neck and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips, "Next time we do that, I'm slipping you the tongue… fair warning."

Brooke wiped at her tear stained cheeks and laughed, "Thanks for the heads up."

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

Brooke had finished telling the story before she realized how wildly inappropriate it was, she had endangered a member of Skogonia's royal family. She took a big gulp of her orange juice, "Maybe that was one of those stories where it's funnier in the moment." She couldn't dare look the King or Queen in the eye, 'they might throw me in jail right now,' she worried, 'could they do that?'

Clay laughed first, "I fell in love with her that night. She stayed with me the entire time, she refused to leave my side. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Clay kissed Brooke's hand and rubbed her back.

"Sounds like a keeper little brother," Sam winked at Brooke, "Plus I bet she gave it to you like an animal when you recovered."

Brooke's cheeks reddened and she gave Clay a pleading look, "Hey why do you always have to take things to that dirty place Sam. There's a line and you just stare at it and run across screaming like a lunatic."

Queen Ingrid cleared her throat, "As I started saying earlier before you insisted on telling us that silly little story, did Clayton tell you about the Annual Founder's Ball? I took the liberty of making you an appointment with Rivka, she was the only seamstress available on such short notice."

"Mother I know that I told you Brooke is a clothing designer, she has a small boutique store in Tree Hill and she started a fashion blog over the summer." Clay leaned in and kissed her shoulder, "Some of her designs just got picked up by Macy's. I am very proud of her."

Clay's mother nodded slightly, "Oh yes how could I have forgotten, where was my head." It was at that moment that Brooke remembered Queen Ingrid was very ill. Her clothing was hanging off her pasty skin and Brooke watched her pull on her constantly slipping wedding rings.

"Thank you so much Queen Ingrid for the gesture, given the short notice I would still appreciate the second set of eyes." Brooke mused, "When is the appointment?"

Queen Ingrid reached for a pair of reading glasses and scoffed. She reached between her and the King and pressed a red button on the wall. A few minutes later a middle aged woman who looked like a swan entered the dining room, "Marjorie there you are, can you please take us through the palace schedule for today?"

Marjorie curtsied and passed out a single sheet of paper to Sam, Clay and Brooke, "Masters Samuel and Clayton will entertain the press at 11:00, there is a hunting trip scheduled with King Erik and family this afternoon." Marjorie turned to leave.

Brooke studied the thick gold embossed paper, she found her name towards the bottom of the sheet: Miss Brooklyn Davis, C-NKT. Brooke was puzzled by the initials, "Excuse me Marjorie." Marjorie turned and looked at her, "Yes hi, hello. I have a question regarding my schedule, what do these initials mean after my name?"

The Queen motioned for Marjorie to leave the room, "Marjorie is far too busy for your driveling little attempts to make conversation, C-NKT simply means, Common-No Known Title."

"I see," Brooke choked, "May I be dismissed I don't feel well." Brooke stood up from the table before she received an answer, "It must be from the long day of travel." She hurried out of the room and didn't stop until she reached her suite. She locked the door and collapsed on her welcoming bed in a heap. It was then and only then that she allowed the tears she had been keeping in to escape and puddle on her pillow.

* * *

Brooke was awoken by her cell phone vibrating against her face, "Hello?" she yawned into the receiver.

"I thought we agreed that you were going to call me when you landed?"

Brooke sat up, "Mom?"

"No, oh my gawd do I really sound like Bitch-toria on the phone?"

Brooke sighed, "Hey Hales, is hot shot with you?"

"You're on speaker Davis," Nathan said. "So is it everything you dreamed it would be? Where's prince charming?"

"Hardly," Brooke sat up and rubbed her head. "Clay's mother hates me. Yep, you heard that right - the Queen hates me."

"I think you're being paranoid tigger, no one could ever hate you," Haley said with a loving tone.

Brooke shook her head, "Nope I have met my match and her name is Queen Ingrid. We only physically occupied space for less than an hour and she called me a common borough."

"A burro, like a donkey?" Nathan quizzed, "Why on Earth would she call you a donkey?"

"No Nate BOROUGH, like Queens, Manhattan, Staten Island, the Bronx..." She trailed off.

"And Brooklyn." Haley finished, "Wow that's tough."

"That isn't even the half of it," Brooke pulled a few twisted bobby pins from her hair, "The King asked about my first date with Clay..." She paused, "So I told them."  
Brooke heard Nathan cackling in the background, "You didn't tell the punching story did you?" Brooke was silent, "Really Davis the first time you met them."

Nathan laughed for a few more minutes before hissing in pain, "There, I took care of him. Did anyone laugh at least?" Haley offered, "It is a funny story."

"No," Brooke sulked, she felt fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"You said she called you common?" Haley questioned, "What does that even mean?"

Brooke wiped the hair from her pillow, "I am being referred to as Brooklyn Davis, Common-No Known Title. It was on royal stationary and everything."

"And where is Evans during all this?" Nathan asked.

"He tried to defend me I guess." Brooke whined, "Maybe it was a mistake coming here with him. I have a feeling it's going to be a long couple of days. I should just cut my losses and come home today. How is the Kickoff going?"

"Hey none of that young lady," Haley said in a stern tone, Brooke rolled her eyes into the receiver, "Is that a smile I hear. Clay was probably just as nervous as you were. He hasn't been home since last Christmas and he was coming home under unfortunate circumstances and he wanted to make the best of that truly terrible situation. He didn't have to invite you honey, remember that. The Kickoff will still be here when you come home, you haven't missed anything. We decorated the tree in the living room this morning and then everyone is coming over for dinner. Just same old, same old."

'I would give anything for my routine right now,' Brooke said to herself before she heard a knock at the door, "Thank you Hales. I love you, I think Clay is knocking on my door. I'll call you tomorrow, sorry I worried you." Brooke ended the call, then yelled out, "Go away Clay I don't want to see you right now."

"Come on Brooke open the door." Clay demanded, "I'll have a butler come and remove it if you don't listen." Clay put his head against the door, "I don't want to have to do this but I am a prince you know. We are in my house now, I could have you arrested." When she didn't respond to his tomfoolery, Clay knew what he needed to do, "Hulk sad." He huffed, "Hulk sorry." She still didn't answer, "Hulk loves you." He huffed again. "Hulk loves you with all of his heart now please open the door before Hulk has to smash it down." That did it, Brooke got up and headed for the door.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Review to tell me what you think - I love hearing from each and every one of you.

Up next is Brooke's consult with Rivka the dressmaker. Clay and Sam get brought into the fold about the Queen's illness. And we check in with the gang back in Tree Hill.

Thanks again for reading!

Krystal

 **P.S.: One final thing.. Recently I have started stepping outside of my comfort zone and branched out to explore other couplings and pairings. I know some of them are different and I received some reviews on a few of them that weren't pleasant. All reviews are welcomed, but let's try and keep the rudeness to a minimum. Thanks! :)**


End file.
